Kindred Spirits
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Tie-in to Rise of Swords. Sebastian Connor must come to deal with the realities of being a Code-Bearer after a failed suicide attempt. Just as she did for the man she once loved. A certain green-haired witch gives her support to his closest friend.


Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor is mine, C.C. and Code Geass belongs to Sunrise/Bandai.

Kindred Spirits

By Storm Wolf77415

(June 9th, 2027 ATB, Gottwald Plantation, Florida, eight years after Zero Requiem)

Twenty-seven year old Sebastian Connor looked at himself in the mirror. A haggard face stared back. Pale, dark circles lined dull blue eyes, a perfect compliment to the premature streaks of gray in his dark hair. He was an empty shell of a person, the result of losing everyone and everything he treasured. His gaze fell on a pencil drawn portrait hanging on the wall, smiling slightly.

The drawing was of a young woman with long auburn locks, and shining green eyes, portrayed as an angel. She wore a simple white dress, floating in the sky, amongst a rain of flower petals. Long pink ribbons tied around her neck and right ankle curved gracefully in the scene. The young woman was content and happy. To the forlorn warrior, she was his guardian angel.

The man once known and feared the world over as Blade Wolf had little to live for these days. Eight years prior he'd been a reluctant witness to the event now known as the Zero Requiem. The event that claimed the life of 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, a man the world viewed as a monster, and that he viewed as a brother. Sebastian was relegated to living with the small handful of people that knew what really transpired inside the fallen royal's head. That Lelouch had willingly become a beast in order to bring peace to the world.

Sebastian, Jeremiah Gottwald, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Anya Alstreim fled to the orange plantation that had been in Jeremiah's family for generations. It was a quiet life, far from the prying eyes of the world. But for Sebastian, it was too little, too late. The people he cared about most, especially his girlfriend, Shirley Fenette, were gone, leaving him alone in a big world. Two months prior, he'd tried to end his suffering by jumping off a cliff with the intention of joining his loved ones on the other side.

Sadly it was not meant to be. He had found he'd been further cursed, made immortal by the ancient power known as the Code. Unexpectedly taken from Lelouch's father, the 98th Emperor, Charles Di Britannia. Sebastian was now eternal, forever doomed to remain in the body of a twenty-seven year old until the time he decided to continue the gruesome tradition of contracting with someone to give them the power of Geass. He couldn't imagine a worse kind of hell.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, "Are you going to stand there all day? You promised you'd take me swimming!" a feminine voice said. She cuddled against him, her breasts digging into his back. "I know you didn't forget. So what's the wait?" Sebastian sighed and turned to face the mysterious woman known only as C.C. The one who'd changed his life forever by giving him the power of Geass, and like him, also a bearer of the Code.

She had shown up at the plantation a few weeks after Sebastian had awakened the Code with his mortal death, saying she'd need her guidance now that he had become like her. The former Blade Wolf concluded that she was just lazy and needed a place to crash for a while. C.C. was now pestering him to take her swimming. Made abundantly clear by the gray witch wearing just her bathing suit, a simple black racerback that hugged her curves just right. Long emerald green locks tied up in twin braids.

"Fine…" Sebastian rasped, not wanting to fight. Golden eyes danced in merriment and she scampered out the door. He looked to the picture one more time, "I'll see you later tonight, honey. Don't wait up for me." He said fondly, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

The two packed a picnic lunch and headed out into the forest near the Gottwald Plantation. A little known secret was a seven-foot high waterfall that emptied into a small, shallow pond. The two had come here many times before.

Sebastian sighed as he stood at the edge of the water. "All this way just to go for a swim?" He remarked to no one in particular. "That water doesn't look very deep." He said to his companion. She gave him a 'does it look like I care?" expression, and started pulling a silver swimcap over her emerald green locks.

C.C. waded into the waist-deep water. It was cool and refreshing. The witch held her nose and slid under the water, staying there for several minutes. Sebastian peered at her under the water. The green witch finally came back up. "That was nice. The water's not too cold," She said, sliding a blue inner tube over her curvy hips and idly drifting about, letting the slight current carry her in a lazy circle. C.C climbed up on a large rock with the rubber ring still around her waist, letting the sun dry her off. She then swam back to Sebastian's position and helped her out. Pulling her cap off, she rung the water out of her hair and sat down on the blanket they'd set up in the shade of a large oak tree, plopping a straw sunhat on her head.

"Shirley was better," Sebastian said suddenly. C.C. pulled the brim of her hat up, offering a confused expression. "Shirley was a better swimmer. Don't get me wrong now. Your stroke is very precise and graceful. But Shirley had passion and intensity when she was in the pool, she was a lot faster."

His companion's catlike gaze turned playful. She slid into his lap, letting her full round breasts rub against his stomach. "Is that so?" C.C. purred, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Well I suppose it makes sense since Shirley swam competitively and I do it purely for recreational purposes." He gently stroked her long emerald locks, eliciting a gentle blush. "Although I bet I could have given your lady a run for her money if she had ever decided to challenge me to a race."

"You could have out swum Lelouch." He cracked a smile. "Of course…when it came to any sort of physical activity, ANYONE could have outdone Lelouch!" He laughed. "Nina had more stamina than he did!" C.C. started laughing then. It was a warm, melodic sound.

Her golden eyes grew misty as her thoughts focused on Lelouch, despite his frail nature; there was no denying the brilliant mind he contained. Anyone who had heard their banter would have though it just simple sexual tension. But both had enjoyed their debates and the warm comfort they shared at night when they slept together.

"So what about us? You and me that is?" Sebastian asked, still running his hands through soft, silky locks. "I mean…we are effectively in kind of relationship. It's not an affair, and I don't think it's right to just say we're 'friends with benefits'. It's something else, something…deeper."

C.C. laid back in his arms, gazing absently at the crystal blue sky, "How about…kindred spirits?" She said finally. "We're both the same after all."

He put his arm around her slender waist, leaning back against the sturdy trunk of the tree, "Very true…" he replied, in his heart knowing she was right in every way. _Two eternal souls mourning lost loved ones. Blessed and cursed to live forever until we find someone to pass the Code on to, but I doubt I ever would do such a thing. Geass has caused enough trouble across time. It would be better if it died out permanently. _C.C. cuddled closer, _although it did come with some benefits_. He reflected. It was an unspoken agreement between the two that while they had something, it was in the pale compared to his love for Shirley and her love for Lelouch.

The sun was slowly setting in the west, and darkness was starting to color the sky. "We should head back home, Cera." Sebastian said, but as he tried to stand up, C.C. refused to let go of him, "Are you going to make me carry you home like this?" She nodded, her cheeks turning pink as she held him tighter, her legs cinching a little tighter around his midsection, sighing, he carried her back to the house.

The stars began emerging as he arrived. C.C. had hung onto him all the way and fallen asleep against him. He smiled, gently tugging at once of the emerald braids. Sebastian carried her inside and up to his room, where he laid the sexy witch down on the bed, taking in how peaceful she looked when asleep. "I wonder if this is how Lelouch felt some nights." He remarked, taking in her gentle curves, the black swimsuit like a second skin against her body. A golden eye cracked open.

"You going to stare at me all day or are you going to join me?" She asked. Sebastian obliged, lying down on the bed next to her. C.C. mounted him, her perfect shaped bottom settling nicely on his flat stomach.

He pulled her down, and their lips met in a gentle kiss, C.C. reached for the light switch, and turned it off. The two immortals had lost much, but in their mourning they had found comfort in each other. As the witch herself said, they were kindred spirits.

Author's Notes: My first oneshot in a long time. This ties in with my Code Geass story; "Rise of Swords" giving a window into the future that Sebastian came from, where he was a lonely, bitter, and unhappy man. C.C.'s companionship did mitigate some of that. But it's evident whom his heart really belonged to.


End file.
